Silver Screen Couple
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Randy Orton and the Leggy Goddess Stacy Keibler reunite after 6 years to shoot a new film for WWE. Will their relationship re-blossom into a hit or will it fall flat? Randy/Stacy! One-shot!


_A/N: Happy Mother's Day all! This is a little one-shot me and a good friend came up with, focusing on the somewhat forgotten pairing of The Viper, Randy Orton and the Leggy Goddess herself, Stacy Keibler. Enjoy!_

Stacy never thought she'd be working for the WWE in any form since leaving the company almost 6 years ago to this day but she was looking for more work as an actress and she clearly thought this would help. It was an action movie, an modern day spy-action thriller and it's first scenes were being shot in New York.

Stacy left her Mercedez Benz coupe, looking radiant in her blue t-shirt, jeans,and sneakers as she made it to the set.

Randy pulled up on his Harley in black shades and a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white Nike tennis shoes. Granted he wasn't huge on the movie scene like Cena was, but he was very much a company man, so he was happy to take the starring role and help out WWE. With coolness and attitude in every step, he headed to the set.

Stacy was reading her lines outside of her private trailer, totally unaware that her ex-boyfriend just came on set

Her head was down, focused on the paper.

"Well well well, aren't you a sight for a Viper after 6 years?" Randy purred coolly.

Stacy lifted her head up from her paper and looked up at Randy with surprise, remembering his voice from anywhere, "Oh my god Randy?"

"In the flesh." Randy replied, an amused smirk curling on to his lips.

"Am I working with you on this movie?" Stacy asked, still shocked.

"Yep. You are." Randy replied, holding his smirk.

Stacy blinked, "Like...the entire movie?" She asked, still not believing she was gonna work with her ex-boyfriend.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked teasingly.

"No, and nice haircut by the way," She said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Touche." Randy smirked back.

"So, why don't we rehearse our lines together. I want to have an idea of what we have to say before we start shooting," Stacy said to her co-star.

"Alright works for me. Though I'm surprised they wanted me over Cena, he's the movie buff, I'm the borderline psycho with attitude issues." Randy laughed, referring to how his body tended to spazz out after hitting the RKO.

"Wow you changed," Stacy said through a laugh, "You used to be an egotist with a grudge against WWE legends." Stacy noted.

"That was the Legend Killer, now I'm the Viper." Randy answered, a twinkle in his eye.

Stacy smiled at Randy, "The Viper, nice nickname."

"Trust me it fits. Watch one of my matches sometime and you'll see why." Randy grinned.

"Then remind me to watch your matches later, I assume you became a world champion since then." Stacy giggled.

"9 time world champion." Randy replied smugly, striking his trademark pose where he raised his arms in the air, his signature taunt from his days as the Legend Killer.

Stacy smiled warmly at Randy, missing that pose, "I see you still remember your old pose." She noted.

"Even though I'm older now, I'm still the WWE's future. I'm younger than Cena after all." Randy replied smugly, letting some of his cockiness from his days as the Legend Killer shine through.

Stacy couldn't help but warm up to Randy. That was the same confidence and pride that attracted her to him in the first place, "Well as far as I know there's nobody who's replaced you as one of the defining guys in the WWE."

"Your damn right." Randy replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek for old-times sake.

Stacy smiled at him. Then a writer intervened, "Mister Orton, you're needed at the green screen room. We have the lines for the second act for you."

"Thank you sir." Randy replied.

"I guess you better get going," Stacy noted.

"Yep, see ya later Stace." Randy answered as he departed.

Stacy went into her trailer. Even though her eyes were focused on her script her mind was still focused on Randy Orton.

Stacy came into the lunch room and made a beeline for the catering tables. The two straight hours on set put her through the wringer.

"I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me.." Randy sang to himself as he strolled in.

Stacy noticed Randy and smiled at him, "Hey Randy," she said as she put some food on her plate.

"Hey Stace." He replied, humming Voices by Rev Theory, his current theme song.

"So how was your time on set?" Stacy said.

"Good. Little tiring, but it beats working with a near-500 beast like Show." Randy replied. He liked working with Show, but not alot as due to his immense size, Show could easily wear him out.

"I'm sure it does," Stacy said with a little giggle, "Come sit with me."

Randy gladly obliged.

Stacy carried her plate to a nice open table.

Randy followed her.

Stacy sat down at the table.

Randy sat next to her smiling.

Stacy smiled back at him.

"You don't look a day older Stace."

Stacy couldn't help but blush, "You mean that?"

"Hell yeah."

"Thanks," Stacy said, still holding her smile, "And even though you look a little different, you're still the Randy Orton I remember," Stacy said, having fond memories of when she and Randy were dating each other.

"Really?"

"Yes really," Stacy replied.

"But its been 6 years."

"I know but all nicknames and haircuts aside I know you haven't changed at all as a person."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Randy shyly leaned in for a kiss.

Stacy slowly kissed him back.

"Did you like that?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, that was nice."

"Like old times huh?"

"Yeah just like old times."

"I've really missed you Stacy." Randy answered.

"I really missed you too Randy," Stacy replied.

"Whatcha been up for 6 years?" He teased.

"Well you know, dancing, acting in some TV shows, the usual stuff," Stacy answered with a smile.

"I missed that sexy body at ringside." Randy cooed.

Stacy blushed, "And I missed seeing your sexy body in the ring," she cooed back.

"Yours is sexier."

Stacy had a little twinkle in her eyes, "Do you still have abs?"

"Of course I still have abs." He smirked.

"Can I see them?" She asked innocently.

"Sure." And then he suavely lifted his t-shirt off.

"Wow," Stacy said in awe, "You're abs are better than I remember."

"Are they now?"

"Yeah," Stacy said, clearly impressed with Randy's body.

"Why don't we head to the hotel and I'll show you how else I've changed." Randy purred seductively with a charming smile.

Stacy smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?" she purred.

"Nothing. Let's go." He grinned.

Stacy got up and followed him.

Randy led her to his Harley with a smirk.

Stacy whistled once she saw Randy's Harley motorcycle, "Wow I missed this bike."

"I know you did." Randy said, tossing her a helmet.

Stacy took the helmet and put it on.

Randy put his on, before turning the bike on and revving it up.

Stacy smiled, wrapping her arms around Randy.

Randy then drove them out of the parking lot with a smile.

After a steady drive down the Hollywood street and an easy checkout through the hotel Randy and Stacy were in their rooms with ease.

"So how much have you missed me?" Randy asked.

"Just about every day, I never truly stopped thinking about you."

"Even after I RKO'ed you?" He teased.

"Well not after that but I still haven't forgotten about you," she answered with a giggle.

"I know babe." Randy purred.

"So how much have you missed me?"

"A hell of a lot."

Stacy walked closer to Randy, "Well don't worry, once I'm done with you you'll won't forget me anytime soon," she purred, slowly removing Randy's clothes.

Randy let out a soft moan.

"Wanna undress me?"

"Sure." Randy replied, happily stripping her.

"You like what you see baby?"

"Yes I do." Randy purred.

"Then you're gonna love this," Stacy purred back before kissing Randy deeply.

Randy moaned softly.

Stacy wrapped her arms around Randy during the kiss.

Randy gently pushed her down on to the bed, with him on top of her.

Stacy smiled sweetly at Randy, she remembered just how good it felt to be in his care as they made love.

He then intently kissed her.

Stacy moaned within the kiss, caressing his face in the process.

"Tell me what ya want babe, my leggy goddess."

"I want you to please me baby. I want you in the only way a woman can want a man," Stacy cooed submissively, "Make love to me Randy."

"Is that all you want baby?"

"Yes."

Randy then began lovingly eating her out.

Stacy easily started moaning.

"Louder angel." Randy cooed.

Stacy let out a loud yet short moan as her body started writing in pleasure from Randy tasting her.

"How ya feelin?"

"So good, so close too."

"Scream my name, let everyone know you've fallen for the Apex Predator of WWE." Randy purred.

"**RANDY ORTON!**" Stacy screamed in pleasure as she came.

Randy smirked in smug satisfaction as he swallowed her juices.

"Oh...god that was great," Stacy said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes it was babe."

"Now kiss me, Apex Predator," Stacy smirked.

"As you wish." Randy purred, kissing her.

Stacy kissed him back softly.

Randy cuddled with Stacy as they fell asleep, their relationship renewed and happier than ever...

The End!


End file.
